Cera
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Por qué los hombres de Akatsuki no tienen vellos en sus cuerpos? He aquí la respuesta; Cera con Carencia de Odio, según Itachi.


**x~Disclαimer: **Los mαl nαcidos, digo, Akαtsuki, son propiedαd de Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestαdo pαrα αmαrgαrles lα vidα ^-^

**x~Advertenciα:** Puede que αlgunos personαjes se encuentren en OoC por lα trαmα: Pαrodiα, Humor y quizαs (en su punto de vistα) Horror. Yα αdvertí, después no quiero quejαs.

Por cierto, sin fines de lucro.

Oneshot.

* * *

**[…Cera…]**

O

Caliente. Está muy caliente. La revuelve y la revuelve con un cucharon de madera. Esa cosa no carece de odio, como suele decir Itachi.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando el líder? Claro, como es su "amiga" y sublíder, le tiene que hacer caso.

Ese olor a madera con toque dulce es inhalado por los hombres que hacen una fila para ir donde e_lla._

_Ella; _Konan.

—Listo, ya pueden acomodarse en la camilla. —enmarca una sonrisa como siempre suele hacer para estas situaciones, pero ya no resulta en sus compañeros. Toma con la mano un palo de helado introduciéndolo es esa cosa café pegajosa con odio, luego lo saca, esperando a la primera víctima. —Deidara, eres el primero ¿no es grandioso?

—No. —dijo simple y claro.

—Ven aquí o me voy a enojar. —menciona amenazante. El rubio prefiere ir, pero antes…

—Buena suerte, la necesitaras. —Itachi que se encuentra detrás del, apoya su mano en el hombro. Lo dice enserio, mientras que el rubio no deja de mirar a Konan.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe hermano. —lo siguiente lo dice Hidan sin burlarse.

Deidara camina a la camilla con cautela.

— ¿Dónde tienes vellos? —pregunta la kunoichi.

—En ninguna parte, uhn. —no, no quiere ser depilado con esa cosa rara. No le agrada ese dolor de tirar el vello, ¡es parte de su cuerpo! Además son rubios y no se notan. ¡¿Por qué él?! Al negarse, la chica le pide que se quite la capa, la camisa de malla, prácticamente todo menos la ropa interior. Luego Deidara se acuesta sobre la camilla, sintiendo los mismos miedos cuando está a punto de ser… ¿desvellado?

El palo de helado se va deslizando pegajoso y peligrosamente por el torso de Deidara, tirándole un poco los cortos vellos pero sin dolor por el momento.

Siente lo caliente de ese producto sobre su piel. Aprieta los dientes por culpa del ardor, seguido de morder su labio inferior sin desangrar. Sus manos van a cubrir su rostro.

No solo es el torso, también pierna completa.

—Después venimos nosotros. —dijo Itachi observando la escena de terror.

—Hai. —confirma el jashinista sin alguna emoción marcada en el rostro. —Pobrecito, no quiero pasar por esto otra vez.

— ¿Tú de qué te quejas? —interrumpe Kisame.

— ¿A quién le dices? —pregunta el Uchiha.

—A Hidan.

—Yo no me estoy quejando. —el aludido no comprende lo dicho por el hombre-pez, y arquea una ceja.

—Se supone que amas el dolor.

—Kisame tiene razón. —dijo Itachi.

Hidan se demora unos segundos en captar la información. Es cierto, no hay necesidad de quejarse. No se había dado cuenta después de varios meses que, en vez de gritar y pedir piedad a Jashin, debe alegrarse por el dolor. No se había dado cuenta.

—Oh, joder.

_¡Agh! ¡Ah! ¡¡Ah~!!_

—Y tú que decías que carece de odio. —Kisame le mira de reojo por el comentario a su compañero azabache.

— ¡¡Tobi, tu turno!! —llama Konan con mucho ánimo. _Tobi_ es uno a quien le fascina depilar. Por cierto, sin olvidarnos de Deidara, su pobre y sufrido torso está colorado al igual que sus piernas. Se va a sentar en unos sillones del sitio e intenta vestirse.

Mientras con el _buen chico._

— ¡¡Tobi no quiere, soy un buen chico!! ¡¡Y no tengo vello!! —de verdad que el Uchiha no quiere ser depilado.

—Ven aquí _Tobi_, no me obligues a _hablar. _—le advierte con decir quien se esconde detrás de la máscara. Sin más que decir al respecto, el azabache va donde Konan.

— ¿Cómo mierda llegamos a esto? —pregunta Hidan a Kisame y a Itachi.

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? —dijo Itachi seriamente.

_¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Ah~!! ¡Mierda!_ La vocecita chillona de Tobi cambió a una grave y más masculina en la última palabra. Casi la mayoría la ignoró.

—Recuérdamelo. —le pidió Hidan a Itachi.

— ¡¡Sigues tú, Kakuzu san!!

—Mierda. —maldice el tesorero.

O

— ¡¿Qué?! —espantoso grito se escucha dentro del escondite de la malvada organización. Ningún hombre se lo puede creer. La orden del líder era descabellada… muy descabellada.

—Según Konan, dijo que los hombres malvados deben llevar el torso desnudo, y además, no quiere ser la única que se depila. —habló Pein siendo bien serio. A su lado yace la cabello azul.

—Pero no somos mujeres. —reclama explosivamente el joven explosivo.

—Tu apariencia dice lo contrario senpai. —dijo con descaro Tobi, soltando una risilla.

— ¡Cierra la boca idiota! —se enfada.

—Tobi tiene razón, Deidara chan. —ahora es el turno de molestar, Hidan. —Tú deberías depilarte, te veras más femenina.

— ¡Juro que si no fueras inmortal, te explotaría aquí mismo, uhn!

—Silencio los dos. —la voz de Pein aumenta de tono para callarlos. Vaya, esos tres le traen dolor de cabeza. —Konan quiere hablar.

—Entiendo que se nieguen, pero piensen, los malos siempre atraen a las chicas, y más aun si están depilados. —dijo sabia haciendo un ademan con una mano.

—Nosotros no queremos eso, uhn.

—Yo no dije si querían.

—Es una orden. —informa el de cabellos anaranjados. —Y no están malo estar sin vello, es suave. —Pein no se da cuenta de lo que dijo. Aquella oración hace retornar en los oídos de cada Akatsuki, dando a pensar, que el serio y amargado líder se depila.

— ¿Y cómo sabe eso? —la vocecita de Tobi habla por todos.

O

_¡¡Agh~!!_

— ¡¡Kisame!! —la Akatsuki había terminado con Kakuzu, ahora es el turno del nombrado a participar en el "Juego del Miedo".

— ¿Qué haces Kisame? —Itachi está confundido al igual que el religioso, con lo que está haciendo su compañero.

—Aprieto mi musculatura para no sentir el dolor, funciona. —Kisame enmarca una sonrisa de confianza asimismo. Va mostrando sus bíceps. Se había sacado la capa con anticipación. —Bueno caballeros, aprendan del mejor. —dijo caminando hacia la chica con la espera en la mano sosteniendo el palo de helado hirviendo por la cosa maligna arranca vellos.

—Sigue contándome. —le recuerda Hidan al pelinegro.

O

—Eh… —Madara quiera divertirse un poco, nunca esperó eso de Pein. Trata de desviar la vista. De verdad lo hiso, se depiló.

— ¡Macabeo! —encara el jashinista.

—Serás el primero Hidan. —rápidamente lo fulmina con la mirada por decirle de esa manera. El aludido solo chasquea la lengua. —Ya dije, es una orden y punto. Ahora Konan los llevará a la sala de tortura, perdón, depilación. —la pareja de hetero se dispone a caminar unos cuantos pasos, pero el hombre se da cuenta que sus secuaces no lo siguen. —Dije: AHORA.

—Ya… —dijeron todos sin ánimos, y le siguen el paso hasta la sala de depilación.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser depilarse? Nada. Arrancarles un vello de raíz no es nada comparado con las heridas cuando pelean con sus enemigos o en búsqueda de jinchuurikis.

Las mujeres, "que según ellos" son el sexo débil, no les debe doler.

O

—Vaya, Kisame eres muy fuerte. —alaga Konan al observar ninguna reacción de sufrimiento.

El poseedor de la samehada carraspea la garganta dando caso omiso por lo escuchado, bueno… casi.

—Lo sé. —miente. En realidad le duele, pero no tanto como la primera vez, ya que desde entonces sabe reducir el dolor. Luego se levanta de la camilla y se viste.

— ¡¡Itachi, tu turno!!

—Demonios. —frunce el ceño. —Dile a Kisame que te cuente. Deséame suerte.

—Ok. —dijo y el pobre de Itachi se dirige a Konan, desvistiéndose y preparándose para sufrir.

—Hey, Kisame ¿Me puedes recordar cómo llegamos a esto?

—… Bien ¿pero de verdad no lo recuerdas? —el aludido niega con la cabeza.

—Lo único que me acuerdo, fue ver algo oscuro. —mira al techo intentando recordar mientras se rasca la albina cabellera.

—Bien, te diré todo y como es que no te acuerdas.

O

Ya estaban en la sala de depilación.

Deidara fue quién quiso ofrecerse. Cree que no sentirá nada.

La malvada cera caliente quema al joven rubio. Konan había comenzado deslizar por medio de un palo de helado. Deidara suelta un _"¡Ay!"_ y luego un _"¡¡Ah~!!"_

Los Akatsukis presentes se encuentran atónitos por aquello. Si al artista efímero le dolió, seguramente a ellos también.

—Esa cosa no me intimida, carece de odio. —menciona Itachi, escondiendo el terror de ser depilado.

— ¡¡Itachi!!

—… —el aludido no dijo nada. Camina hacia ella y se desviste. —Que sea rápido.

—Ok. —Konan obedece y hecha la cera sobre el descubierto torso. Sonrie al observar que el Uchiha coloca cara de aguantar el dolor. Deja secar unos segundos y retira de un veloz tirón. Itachi grita. —Falta la pierna. —el joven comienza llorar. No quiere otra arrancada de vello.

—Yo me voy. —murmura en silencio el de la máscara naranja, yéndose del lugar, no obstante es detenido por Pein.

—Lo siento mucho _Tobi_, lo tienes que hacer… por el bien de la _organización._ —con los ojos de rinnegan, hace una señal indicado a Konan.

—Pero… soy un buen chico… —ladea la cabeza. No dejaría que el líder supremo se depilara.

— ¡¡Tobi!!

A _Tobi_ le dio un escalofrió.

— ¡¡Se un buen chico y ven aquí!!

—Je… No. —se niega sonando simpático.

—Ven aquí o _hablo_. —él sabe a qué se refiere, y se dirige a ella, desvistiéndose a excepción de la máscara. —Prepárate para sufrir. —le dijo en susurro mientras que el chico se recuesta en la camilla. La mirada de Konan era penetrante y malvada.

Madara solo dispuso a tragar saliva y dar un suspiro de lamento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado Pein? Si solo es una mujer, no debe ser manipulado por ella… que es peligrosa.

Pasan unos minutos y es el turno de Kakuzu.

—Lo hago si me pagas.

—No te pagare nada. Recuéstate.

_¡¡Agh!!_

Y luego sigue Hidan.

_¡¡Fuck!! ¡¡Ah~!! _Cae de la camilla. Intenta gatear manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido choca con la pared. Se levanta del suelo y se golpea la cabeza con una repisa. Maldice como siempre.

Desde aquella repisa, cae un florero sobre el albino, la cual se desmaya.

Kakuzu le agarra del cabello y lo arrastra hasta un rincón de la sala.

—Eso es todo. —finaliza Konan.

Los Akatsukis quedan extrañados por no haber depilado a Sasori y a Zetsu.

—Líder, ¿por qué no se depilan danna y Zetsu, uhn? —pregunta por todos. La gran duda.

—Porque…

O

— ¡¡Tu turno Hidan!!

—Bien, ahora que se como fueron las cosas, me siento mejor. —se alegra el jashinista.

— ¿Así?

—Me acorde que amo el dolor. —enmarca una sonrisa en su rostro, y procede a caminar a donde Konan. Solo se quita la capa y se recuesta en la camilla. —Dale nena, quiero disfrutar el dolor.

— ¿Desde cuanto tan alegre por esto? —va extendiendo la cera por el torso presente.

—Por el dolor, es ofrenda a Jashin sama. —cruza los brazos detrás de la nuca sintiéndose relajado.

—Que bueno. Prepárate. — ¡Zas! De un tirón le quita la cera pegada al vello. A Hidan le dolió, pero a la vez sintió un gran placer, es llevado al cielo. Luego son otras partes del cuerpo.

Al terminar, la mayoría de los Akatsukis conversan sobre la arrancada de vello corporal.

—Ustedes tienen suerte. —dijo Itachi con semblante serio al marionetista y al aloe vera.

—Hmp. Es lo bueno de ser una marioneta. —responde Sasori muy alagado de su propio comentario. Una madera no tiene vello en el cuerpo, solo su rojizo cabello.

—Y con Zetsu, no creo que Konan lo quiera ver sin la capa, uhn. —dijo Deidara sonriendo de lado, tiene mucha razón. El aludido no dice absolutamente nada.

— ¡¡Pein, te toca!! —todos los hombres voltearon a ver al nombrado.

El pelinaranjo que anteriormente tenía los ojos cerrados, los abre y observa a su "amiga". Con pose de líder, va a ella. Se despide de la oscura capa, recostándose en la camilla. Por dentro tiene terror, aún no está acostumbrado a este procedimiento.

Los súbditos sonríen con descaro. Esa es su venganza por haberle dicho que "sí" a Konan.

—Ya sabes Pein, relájate. —le dice serena, preparando la mortal arma contra los vellos.

—Estoy relajado. —su expresión cambia rotundamente a miedo y confusión. Debió decirle que no de primera. Como se lamenta.

Konan coloca la cera alrededor de todo el abdomen. Segundos pasan…

_¡Auch! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Konan despacio!! ¡¡Ah~!!_

Y así es como los hombres de Akatsuki, siempre andan sin vello alguno en el cuerpo, ni siquiera en la parte intima.

O

**[...The End..]**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Cha chan! ¿Cómo quedó? Bueno, en primera siempre quise saber por qué los hombres de Akatsuki no tienen vello en el torso, entiendo a Deidara y Hidan que no se les nota por ser rubios y blancos, ¿pero en los demás? Uhm… entonces creí que sería buena idea hacer un Oneshot del porqué, y es Konan XD. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo.

**[[···Dejen Review's··]]**

**[[···Jashin sama ve Todo y te puede castigar··]]**

Bye!!


End file.
